


Clean Slate

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Bittersweet, Brotherly Angst, Denial, Empty Nest Syndrome, Isolation, Loneliness, Loss, Moving Out, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: At long last, Papyrus has moved away. After a lifetime of caring and cleaning up after him, Blue is happy to have the house to himself. It's a relief. Really. Honest.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 32





	Clean Slate

“Home is where the heart is.” It was an odd saying the humans had. Frankly, Blue thought it was more than a little silly. His home was a roof overhead, proud walls, spotless floors and tasteful décor. No mess, no fuss. Of course, Papyrus’ room still—

The _guest room_ still needed some touchups…specifically, all touchups. Blue wasn’t one to procrastinate but ever since Papy ~~abandoned~~ moved out, he had found himself strangely averse to entering that room or even glancing at the closed door.

Why should he hesitate? The absence of a little brother who needed him opened an intimidating host of vacancies in his schedule. He was free to do as he pleased when he pleased, without Papyrus’ wellbeing hinging on his efforts.

Papy wouldn’t care if the room was refurbished anyway.

If he cared, he wouldn’t have left.

Perchance, Blue rationalized with a faint scoff, he hesitated to venture a peek because he didn’t want to see the state Papyrus had left it in. That was his form of a goodbye, wasn’t it? One last _something, anything_ for Blue to clean up after him.

That was a joke. There was nothing left in that room. No tangled wads of blankets, no heaps of laundry, no star charts taped crookedly to the walls. No family photos on the nightstand. No nightstand, in fact. All he had left was the lingering stench of cigarettes. ~~A stale, valueless sting to remember him by~~.

Blue ought to open a window so the odor could dissipate. Why should he subject the next guest to secondhand smoke? They would deserve better and Papyrus wouldn’t even be there to receive a scolding for it. It really ought to be Blue’s responsibility. This was his house to tidy and maintain. He had to set a new standard.

With luck and some refreshing sunshine, it shouldn’t be a long process. Any last pesky trace of his brother’s presence would be ~~lost~~ conveniently, properly cleared away. Then Blue would truly have the whole place to himself.

Good.

Great.

That would suit him just fine. He would be glad to have it done and over with.

Tomorrow, perhaps.


End file.
